<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tape and Ribbons by 5t3r30typ1c4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330929">Tape and Ribbons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l'>5t3r30typ1c4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Ribbons, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji looks hilarious tangled in Christmas ribbons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tape and Ribbons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas! This is short, but I wanted to post for the holiday :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Somehow, someway, he’d managed to tie himself up with ribbon. </b>
  <span>Sanji cursed and tore at the silk with his teeth. Shame burning in his cheeks. Zolo was standing in the doorway laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! Don’t just stand there idiot! Help me!” he growled and Zolo crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I? You look hilarious.” snickering he approached the rug where Sanji was stuck. Squatting he took the Cook’s chin in his hand and forced him to make eye-contact. Sanji squirmed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid! What do you think you’re looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just my…” Zolo smiled and leaned in. His voice dropping to a sinister whisper. “Christmas present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji squeaked, having no time to protest before Zolo kissed him. He tried to swat at the Swordsman’s chest, but his hands were literally tied. Zolo quickly forced him to open his mouth. Sanji moaned, tasting wine on his lover’s tongue. He went limp, his body forced into an unnatural position. Such that his legs burned with the strain. Zolo hovered over him, one hand placed on the small of his back. Encouraging Sanji to buckle and fall flat on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already hard, and they were only kissing! Zolo pulled away from Sanji, a string of drool connecting their lips. Roronoa picked up the discarded scissors next to him, and cut away the ribbons binding Sanji’s legs. Spreading his knees and nuzzling his lover’s erection. Breathing in the scent, a musk unique only to Sanji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Sanji whined, tangling his hands in Zolo’s hair. Roronoa gently pulled Sanji’s zipper down with his teeth. Licking a long stripe up his lover’s underwear. Suckling on the cloth. Drinking in Sanji’s whimpers and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji was huffing and crying above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo!” he mewled, “no, no, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa took pity on the man beneath him. Finally sucking Sanji’s warm, hard cock into his mouth. Slurping and suckling until spit ran down Sanji’s balls and his asscrack. Salty precum washed over his tongue. Zolo made sure to look Sanji in the eye, etching that pleasure-filled expression into his memory. Sanji gasped and sobbed, bringing his fists to his eyes to hide his shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa! Roronoa </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo pulled off Sanji’s cock with a hum and a sigh, “please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa arched over Sanji, a wicked smile on his lips. He pulled down his lover’s jeans and worked open his own. Lining up his painfully hard cock with Sanji’s eager ass. Fuck, he looked so good like this. Face red as a grape, hair wild and damp with sweat, and nipples so hard that they were prominent through his thin shirt. His arms wrapped with clumsily placed tape and patterned silk. Zolo smiled, this was quite possibly the best present he’d ever received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Sanji.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am currently accepting requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>